


Like Through a Mirror

by alice_pike



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_pike/pseuds/alice_pike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He reminds her of all the things she's lost and forgotten; he brings them back to life until his words are sharper and more vibrant than her own memories could ever be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Through a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ , book!verse.

Being back in Narnia isn't so easy, this time. Last year, they had a _purpose_ ; there was an invasion to deal with and battles to fight, and they were all together. Lucy feels Peter's and Susan's absence keenly: she longs for Peter's optimism, his ambition; she needs Susan's plans, wishes she could take in a situation and see what needed to be done, and how best to do it. She has Edmund, of course, but when they go below deck he admits to her that he feels the same, that there's more to think about and less to do, and Narnia doesn't feel the same to him, anymore. 

She watches the sea, loses herself in their voyage, and lets her memories of Narnia wash over her. She tried to tell Eustace about their _other_ lives, about everything that had happened in Narnia, but he wouldn't hear it and Lucy didn't think she did the story justice, anyway. The more she tries to remember it, the fuzzier the details get, until she can't remember the glint of sunlight on the walls of Cair Paravel, the golden sheen of Aslan's mane, the metallic sounds of swords, the swell of Narnian music at royal galas, the cheer of the crowd at a coronation—at her own, and at Caspian's, too. 

Caspian is her only comfort, at times like these, when he joins her on the deck of the _Dawn Treader_ and tells her about Narnia; he reminds her of all the things she's lost and forgotten; he brings them back to life until his words are sharper and more vibrant than her own memories could ever be. He points out the Narnian constellations, confused in Lucy's mind with Earth's own, and tells her her own stories. 

And she doesn't feel lost anymore, with him beside her, although the sea is just as vast as it once was and Narnia is still a land just out of her reach.


End file.
